rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Acreage
Gallowglass / Locations = General Information = The feudal world of Acreage is under the aegis of the Emperor. Prince Orkan rules supreme but not unquestioned. Many noble houses quarrel with and against each other. These endless struggles are but a way of life in Acreage. = GEOGRAPHY = There are 4 major and lots of minor nations on Acreage. From this four dominating nations the 4 mightiest families have their powerbases who support the Greatking of Acreage. * Orankhar with Erankhar * Ascandia with Baal and Nunais * Arandrys and Crysalis * Cathar and the Cathari States (most namely Quun, Marrakar and Hel) Lands and Nations Ascandia Although the most of Acreage is in constantly changing political turmoil Ascandia can be seen as one of the most stable nations. It is seat of the great house of Aldamas which completely dominates the other noble houses on Ascandia. It is well documented that House Aldamas came to power by using its centuries old but proven tactics of cunning politics, thoughtful marriages and well applied military strikes against potential troublemakers. Step for step this brought the lands of Ascandia tightly together in a delicate and complex web of family alliances and relationships among the ruling class of this nation. It has held for quite a long time and wars are less common then in the rest of Acreage. Erankhar The small nation of Erankhar is the seat of the mighty and noble house of Orlis. Greatking Orcan II., the sweet, has his castle in the huge city of Olrancan. Olrancan is the only greater place of note in Erankhar which is otherwise mostly composed of swamplands and minor villages. Tradition dictates that the huge citystate of Olrancan is the political center of the twin nations of Orankhar and Erankhar whereas Orankhar houses all the minor noble houses and produces minerals and food for the powerful Olrancan trade cartells. There are two main reasons why Erankhar has such a hold over the twin nations without having much fertile resources on its own. Erankhar was the ground on which the holy saint Drusius and his angels first set foot on Acreage and there he built the center of his cult. He is said to have resided in Olrancan for most of the time and lots of sites are famous places of pilgrimage all over Erankhar. The second reason for Erankhar's might is because of its advanced knowledge of refining Ghostpoll, a strange drug found all over Acreage and subject of tithe to the Temple of the Allfather. Whoever holds the secret to Ghostpoll holds the reigns of power on Acreage. Arandrys The wild nation of Arandrys is home of the great noble house of Thergwys which is famed for proud warriors and strong berserkers. From the seething chaos of hundreds of clans they built their mighty nation with unrelenting force and the powers of the old gods. They are feared rulers, said to be very hard but just in their judgment. As long as their demands are met, the other minor noble houses are free to do whatever they seem fit or necessary to do in their domains. Arandrys and Crysalis are politically very chaotic states. With but some stable cities the lands of these two nations are constantly at war and rulership changes on near yearly basis. Cathar Exotic Cathar is mostly ruled by grand house of Khraal, an ancient noble house of legendary wizard lords. In the lands of old they became a great force to be reckoned with and with all their might they united the losely knit Cathari States by conquest and guile. Warlords who would not bow down before the priestkings of Khraal would bring great hardship and tragic upon their folk when disease and famine relentlessly swept their lands. The weakened clans and nations were no match for the armies of House Khraal and were soon thereafter integrated into the fold of Cathar. Famous Sites Olrancan As capital of Acreage Olrancan is seat of King Orcan the Sweet and inhabits 4 Mio. people. The sprawling city is built on an halfisle and partly stretches into the waterbay area. Emperor's Island Emperor's Island with its 2 Mio. inhabitants is the only legimite Space Port on Acreage. It consists mostly of Imperial personel and scum (and often a line cannot be drawn between these two). = Religion = Worshipped Saints * Saint Drusius Cults * Church of the Allfather (official state religion) ** Temple of Drusius (traditional church) ** Followers of Allfather Sun (reformed church) * Church of the Ancients (The pantheon of the ancient gods) ** Temple of Maranaar (God of Sea) ** Temple of Hurun (God of Death and Dreams) *** Order of the Tears of Hurun *** Order of the Falling Stars ** Temple of Shaqual (Goddess of Summer) ** Temple of Winnow (Goddess of Winter) ** Temple of Skaah (Goddess of Battle) ** Temple of Shingel (The Trickster God) ** Temple of Rhuhanna (Goddess of Earth) ** Temple of Urthar (The Bearer of the Banner of Gods) Links * http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Acreage Category:Gallowglass